Parallels
by Ryzi
Summary: There are two sides to every coin


**_Well, my lovely readers. Here it is. _**  
**_The anticipated start of my huge project. _**  
**_-explosions- _**  
**_PARALLELS_**  
**_And let me tell you. This thing wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the super duper extra wonderful _**  
**_-jazz hands-_**  
**_MOTHRA! _**  
**_Because she is an awesome beta-reader/editor/authoress whom even though has her own epically epic story of epicness is able to tolerate the thousands of e-mails and edits that I sent her (and will probably continue to send her) as this story goes on. _**

**_But here we are, a new story with no relation what so ever to Constants and Variables._**

**_Also, a disclaimer before we jump in._**  
**_As you know, Bioshock Infinite is all about racism and white supremacy._**  
**_And even though I am writing it, I do NOT agree with any of it._**  
**_That said, here we go!_**

* * *

The warming spring air floats in your window as the sun shines through the curtains. You roll over in your sheets and grumble. The sound of your brothers entering the room only forces you deeper into your cocoon. You bunch the fabric between your fingers and peek out into the open.

"Pssst. (name)" One of your younger brother's hisses as he leans over your face, "Lookit what I found." He pulls out a rat snake from his pocket and holds it to your nose. The little black snake flickers its tongue and you blink. He places the creature on your head and you can feel the snake slither through your (length) (colour) hair and over your (colour) eyes.

"Jacob...Is this supposed to scare me?" You yawn and sit up, sending the poor baby snake tumbling into your lap.

"Psh...No, it's my parting gift t'ya for when ya go to M'dam Yvette's." He plucks the snake up and sets it back on your shoulder. You immediately sigh and hang your head. Another brother steps up and smacks Jacob across the back of his head.

"Ya dimwit! They don't let'cha keep pets in a snooty school."

You snicker and crawl out of bed. A pair of large arms hoists you up against an extremely stocky chest and you squeal. You look up to see the confident smile of your oldest brother. He ruffles a hand through your hair and hugs you tighter.

"Gonna miss ya kiddo." He mutters and smiles before nearly smothering you in his embrace.

You shriek, "EWW! WILL! WILL'S BEIN' MUSHY!" then wriggle around wildly.

"We just wanna say goodbye!" A brother calls as he joins the hug.

"DOGPILE!" The rest of the brothers all tackle the group to the ground, with you caught in the middle like always. You gasp and pant for air under the crushing force of your three younger brothers. A moment of breathless silence passes.

"I feel somethin' movin'..."

"EW GEORGE SHE'S OUR SISTER." Will teases.

"NO I MEAN LIKE A...A...SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!" George scrambles out of the pile with the baby rat snake squirming out of his shirt sleeve. A thunderous roar of laughter erupts as your brothers all break from the mass. You scramble up and run over to your quivering sibling.

Quickly you snatch the snake up in your hands and let it slither through your fingers, "Aw you scared him George." the laughter never stops as your brothers each bid their farewells, promising to write while they leave to help your father with the morning chores. You stomp into your boots and chase after them, wanting to help too. But your mother steps in front of you, blocking your advances. She kneels down and stares straight into your eyes.

"(name) dear...I know you want to help. But we have to pack the last of your things." She pats your shoulder and jerks back as your new pet wriggles through her fingers, "Did Jacob give that to you?"

You nod.

"Honestly...He knows better than to give a 10 year old girl a snake." She plucks the baby creature from your shoulder and tosses it out the nearest window. You wince and sigh. Your mother leads you back to her room where two suitcases sit on her bed. She walks over to them and folds another dress. You stand there in silence, one question burning in your mind.

"Momma?" You tug at her skirt, "Why do I have to go to boarding school? None of the others had too." This was entirely true, "Why can't I go to regular school?"

Your mother packs away the dress then picks you up and places you on top of the suitcase. She brushes back your hair and smiles.

"Because it's what you have to do. Your brothers do the physical work, and court the wonderful ladies they meet. You will get to be the one to be courted."

You stick your tongue out at the suggestion, "So I have to get all primped and polished just to get _looked_ at? Why can't they like me for well...me?"

Your mother releases a hopeless sigh, "Because honey, men don't want a rowdy girl."

You huff and scoot off the bed, "I'm...I'm gonna say bye to poppa." You can hear your mother muttering to herself as you leave the room.

Descending the stairs, you stare at the pictures of your family. Each brother had a small portrait photo, which you collect from the wall and tuck each one away in your pocket. You were going to miss them dearly.

Your brothers always looked out for you-whether it was because you were the only girl or because you always were getting into trouble was a different story-they treated you no different than how they treated each other, and you loved it.

A heavy sigh escapes your lips as you continue out into the fields, seeing the men of the family hard at work. Some plow the fields, others herd cattle out into the range, and a few tend to the crops. Your eyes sting as tears threaten to well up.

"_No (name). They wouldn't want you to cry._" You mentally remind yourself and press on, scanning the grounds for your father.

Finally you spot him in the loft door, barking orders to two of your brothers as they try breaking a horse. The creature whinnies loudly and kicks its back hooves up, nearly smashing both in the jaw. Your father curses loud enough for you to hear at your distance as he swings down the loft rope and to the untamed horse. He whistles and launches onto the horse's back, holding tightly onto its neck as it slows down. You cautiously approach the group, making sure to stay far enough away to not get injured.

Your brothers scramble around with rope, fashioning a makeshift bridle over the horse's snout. Finally the horse calms to a stop and your father dismounts, patting the creature gently. A smile brightens on your face and you dash up to your father.

"POPPAAAAA!" You squeal, leaping up on his back before sliding to the ground and landing on your rear.

"Is that who I think it is?" He turns on a heel and picks you off the ground, brushing off the dust on your dress, "You shouldn't be getting dirty, momma will have my hide if you're filthy before you leave." he teasingly scolds. You exaggerate a pout and scuff your boot in the dust.

"Do I _have_ to go?" You hug his leg and look up at him with bubbling (colour) eyes. Your father sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"Yeah...but just think about it, your mother went there, and lookit her."

You scrunch your face.

"Or...think about all the people you're gonna meet."

You huff, "But...but...there's people in town I can meet..."

"(name) we're not gonna discuss it anymore..."

You cross your arms and huff louder. Your father sighs as he leans over and pulls you into a hug. You grip your hands around his back and sigh loudly.

"I'm gonna miss you poppa..."

"I'll miss you too..."

Another moment of silence passes before your mother comes to collect you.

"Dear...The carriage is here...Time to go."

A muffled gasp escapes your lips as your mother pulls you from your father.

"Boys! Come say bye to (name)!" You father hollers and your siblings fall into line. They all wave, except the youngest who scampers up to you and hugs your waist. You feel his hand tuck something in the back of your belt and he makes a soft "shsh!" telling you to keep whatever he gave you a secret. You pat his head and smile sadly.

"Bye Sammy."

Your mother leads you away to the carriage and opens the door. Your bags are already inside and you step in as well. Your mother closes the door as you sit down on the hard seat.

"Remember to get on the noon train to Baltimore!"

You wave a hand and press into the farthest corner of the carriage. You aren't looking forward to this ride. With a shuffle you feel that peculiar object poking at your spine. You draw the item, a slingshot. A smile breaks your sad expression and you immediately flop out the open window, pluck a small rock from your pocket, and aim.

"AYA BOYSIES!" You scream, pebble drawn and aimed at the weather vane a few yards away. Your brothers all halt then holler. You exhale and release, sending the pebble flying.

_clunk_

The vane turns around after being struck. Your brothers cheer, you father laughs loudly, and your mother is outraged. Before she can get back to the carriage, it speeds off. You snicker and wave to her stunned face through the back window.

Maybe this won't be too bad.

* * *

An hour and a half later the town limits come into view. You sleepily rub your eyes after having succumbed to a nap. The sound of a train fully wakes you with a jolt. You peek your head out the window to the town. Citizens bustle about hurriedly to and from the station, their rushed chatter sounds like the buzzing of a wasp's nest. A few young boys weave in and out of the crowd playing a game of 'cowboys and Indians', their mothers' all screeching for their attention.

You hop out of the carriage and pull your heavy luggage from the back, what did your mother put in here? Rocks? With another grunt, you heave the suitcases off and send yourself tumbling to the ground.

"Y'alright there miss?" A voice asks, you look up from the dusty ground. A young woman stands above you. Her skin is covered by the dress and shawl , but you catch a glimpse of her dark skin under her bonnet. What is she doing out here all alone?

"Mhmm..." You nod and push yourself up off the ground. The woman lifts a bag of yours to her side.

"Thank you..." You murmur and offer to take the bag back, but the woman steps away and shakes a hand.

"I insist." She paces towards the loading dock and you follow after her. With another heft, the woman places the bag on a cart, "I'm Abigail." She introduces and .

"I'm uh...(name)." You set your bag down and look up at the clock, 11:55, "OH NO!" You frantically jog in place.

"You headed on the train to Baltimore?" Abigail questions, you nod, "Well lets go."


End file.
